


Cape Lovin' Verde

by AnakinCaffrey



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cape Verde, Fanart, Lots of lovin', M/M, Water, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: Eeeeee! :D I completed this earlier than I expected, so I was thrilled, lol. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KANAREK! ❤️ \o/*throws confetti and tosses you into the water with the boys*I hope you have a fantastic birthday!!! Btw, I'm hoping people will spam the hell outta you on twitter. :P You iz da best and I love squeeing with you frequently. *huggles*





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> Eeeeee! :D I completed this earlier than I expected, so I was thrilled, lol. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KANAREK! ❤️ \o/  
> *throws confetti and tosses you into the water with the boys*
> 
> I hope you have a fantastic birthday!!! Btw, I'm hoping people will spam the hell outta you on twitter. :P You iz da best and I love squeeing with you frequently. *huggles*


End file.
